


death, upright

by Lythalia (orphan_account)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lythalia
Summary: “What do you require?” he asked. Vax pushed off of the column. The only sound among the echoing of ravens’ calls was the sheathing of his dagger. Finally.“We made a deal a while ago. You choked me to death.” Vax stated, fist clenching at his side.“I recall.” Artagan said.“Well, I want a repeat. On the other end, this time.” he said, flatly.





	death, upright

A thin mist shrouded the courtyard, swirling above the grass. Ivory headstones and statues emerged from the ground in loose rows, moss climbing up their sides and enveloping nameplates. At the center of the hill stood a stone cathedral, looming against the grey sky. A single figure darted from between graves, a blur of color against the bleak landscape.

 

Artagan’s cloak was a rich forest green, trailing behind him as he sprinted. He left no footprints, the pale weeds bending away from his sandaled feet with every step. He made his way closer, ducking behind a sculpture of two intertwined lovers. Around him were hundreds of birds.

 

They perched on graves and rooftops, squacks piercing the silence. Nests littered the area, tucked in crevices and corners. Above him, the ravens circled the cathedral. At the steps, someone stood. Waiting.

 

“I know you’re out there.” the man said, leaning back against a marble column with his arms crossed. Slowly, Artagan emerged from the fog, the faded and tattered edges of his cloak billowing as he approached. The man’s hand moved to his side. A threat, casual but dangerous.

 

Artagan stopped at the beginning of the stairs and looked up.

 

“Vax’ildan,” he breathed, pleasantly surprised. “It’s been quite a bit.”

 

In front of him, Vax slipped one hand into a sheath and flicked a dagger out, quick as a wink. He twirled it in his palm, slipping the hilt between his fingers like a coin. Seemingly ignoring Artagan’s words, he began to speak.

 

“So, what’s this one? A dead boyfriend? Family? Is this a rescue mission or are you just looking for an audience?”

 

Vax flung the dagger in his hand, tossed it to the other behind his own back and flipped it once, twice.

 

“Actually-” Artagan began.

 

“Kidding, kidding. Don’t even try, bud, if you wanted a séance you wouldn’t be here. Tell me, how much did you spend on all that necromancy shit? Too much to hire one of the fancy priests for a day?”

 

“I-” he said.

 

“Commendable effort, though!” he said, raising his eyebrows. The dagger glinted in Artagan’s direction despite the lack of light. “Not everyone and their mother can find this hellhole, and I mean that literally, my friend. You’re in our house now, and whatever cute tricks you think you have under those _stupidly_ long sleeve of yours aren’t going to work.”

“Now, hey-” Artagan said, beginning to feel annoyed.

 

“You certainly have the aesthetic down, I’ll admit. You look just as dumb as every other cultist that crawls their way here. And, let me tell you, there have been _a lot_ of you fucks today. Is it a holiday? You guys have a business calendar? Hoping to overwhelm the concept of death with numbers?”

 

“Oh, Please-” Artagan tried.

 

“Let’s get this over with quick, I’m trying to break my record of how many birds I can get to shit on me at one time.” Vax hissed, the dagger suddenly freezing in place pointed down at him. “I’ll even let you have the first move, Orpheus. Show me something interesting, surprise me, I’m bored out of my fucking _mind_.”

 

Artagan pulled down his hood. Vax’s face immediately fell slack.

 

Artagan untucked his hair from the cowl, letting it fall to frame his face in long, fluffy pieces. It was just as wild as always, and just as red, too. He imagined that he probably hadn’t changed much since they’d last met. Visibly, at least. He’d been setting a lot of things in motion as of late.

 

“Surprise!” Artagan said, throwing his arms into the air with a smile. Vax swallowed.

 

“Artagan. What the hell are you doing here?” he said, in a way that did not sound like a question. It may have just been death’s toll, but Vax looked rather pale. ”How did you find this place?”

 

Artagan laughed.

 

“I have my ways…” he trailed off, fixing Vax with his usual coy, but intense, gaze.

 

“Okay, great, awesome- _why_ are you here? Are you trying to resurrect someone?” Vax demanded, not lowering his knife.

 

“Oh no. No, I’ve actually come to parlay.” Artagan said.

 

“Parlay.” Vax repeated, expression scrunched up like the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

“With the graven image itself.” He replied. Vax laughed curtly.

 

“Ohhh, oh buddy, _she_ doesn’t _parlay._ Listen, you’re capable- I get that. But whatever it is you’re doing- and please, do _not_ tell me, I don’t want to know- but I think you may be in over your head here.” Vax said, tapping his foot anxiously against the stone step.

 

“Your worry is flattering. But I have business with your Matron of Ravens.” Artagan said.

 

“Business?” Vax asked, confused.

 

“Business.” He affirmed. “Previously discussed business, from another time and place.”

 

“What time and place?” Vax said.

 

“Last Da'leysen,” Artagan admitted with a small shrug of one shoulder. “And it was at a Planetdeer. There was coffee.” Vax seemed more and more confounded, looking at the fey like he was a particularly hard puzzle.

 

“I- you know what, no, I’m not following that thread. What _business_?” Vax said. It was Artagan’s turn to laugh.

 

“Oh, you know I’m not one to kiss and tell.” he winked.

 

“Ignoring that _very_ pointed implication, not only does that seem false, but I have no point of reference.” Vax rebuked.

 

“That just supports the fact.” Artagan said.

 

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Vax muttered, shaking his head. “I can’t let you in. I’ve been stuck in this shithole for a while now, with _extremely specific_ instructions to stop anyone from getting through.”

 

“I can assure you that your Matron didn’t have me in mind when she ordered that.” Artagan coaxed.

 

“I’m sor-” Vax began, before cutting himself off and rephrasing. “I seriously doubt that, and even if I didn’t, showing up to surprise a god sounds like a worse idea.”

 

“Not all surprises are bad.” Artagen argued. “You were asking for one earlier, yourself.”

 

“Sure. But this isn’t a cake, you’re trying to trespass on holy ground.” Vax said, holding his head with his free hand, dark brows furrowed.

 

“Not trespass!” Artagan said. “I was invited to initiate a meeting once I finished my part of our deal. As I said, this isn’t the first time we’ve met.”

Vax straightened his back and took a long, hard look at Artagan, viciously scrutinizing. After a moment’s pause, he spoke up, biting his lip.

 

“I’m not going to _just_ let you in.” he relinquished. Artagan had seen that look many, many times before. He felt the corners of his mouth twist into another sly smile.

 

“What do you require?” he asked. Vax pushed off of the column. The only sound among the echoing of ravens’ calls was the sheathing of his dagger. Finally.

 

“We made a deal a while ago. You choked me to death.” Vax stated, fist clenching at his side.

 

“I recall.” Artagan said.

 

“Well, I want a repeat. On the other end, this time.” he said, flatly.

 

“Oho!” Artagan cooed. “I’m interested, I’ll admit. But unlike you, I can die.” For now, he didn’t say.

 

“I don’t mean to death. Almost to death.” Vax said, folding his arms and setting his jaw. “I’m good at telling the limits of mortality, these days. You’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s not all.” Artagen sensed.

 

“You’ll be under my supervision while inside the cathedral.”

 

“And?”

 

“And,” Vax relented, closing his eyes to get his bearings. “I’m not going to choke you with my hands.” Artagan didn’t stop himself from grinning, almost wolfish. There it was.

 

“I’ve been off prancing around the astral plane at the Raven Queen’s behest for months. Things get old _so fast_ , here.” Vax justified, like he had forgotten who it was he was talking to. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend in _forever_ , and I’m so _fucking_ sexually frustrated. Let me shove my cock down your throat and you can come inside.”

 

“After you, I assume.” Artagan jeered, tilting his head.

 

Vax cringed. “I set myself up for that one.” he sighed.

 

“Mhm. So, I’ll conclude my business with the Matron, under your supervision, after you choke me _almost_ to death on your cock.” Artagan clarified.

 

Vax stuck his hand out. There was something fiery in his expression as he met Artagan’s stare. He immediately reached his hand out and shook. This was going to be fun.

 

“...You agreed to that... _surprisingly_ quickly.” Vax said, blinking.

 

“I did?” Artagan smirked.

 

“Fair.” Vax said. He was excruciatingly obviously tense.

 

“What can I say? I’m always looking for new experiences.” Artagan answered, and then let his knees buckle. He fell the the ground, the soft fabric of his cloak surrounding him as he settled into a kneel and looked up at Vax patiently.

 

The half elf was hastily tugging off his armor, pulling at the straps and buttons. Eventually, he got it loose enough to yank down his legs and kick off his ankles. Vax stood half nude in front of Artagan, shivering from the cold. Nearby, a raven cawed in a way that felt intentionally rude.

 

Vax’s cock was mostly flaccid, but already twitching. Artagan wet his lips and leaned in, pushing himself onto it. It tasted, well, like skin. Salt and musk, almost heady. He let his mouth hang loose, and forced himself forward in one thrust.

 

In a second, Vax’s cock was in to the hilt, Artagan’s nose digging into his abdomen. It was big, but Artagan had had worse.

 

The head reached the end of his throat, squishing against the warm walls, blocking off his airflow and triggering his gag reflex. On instinct, he choked, trying to stifle himself. Above him Vax groaned, shoving his hands into Artagan’s wild hair and _pulling._

 

It was bearable, at first. A light feeling shadowed Artagan’s thoughts, a small twinge in his head. Trapping his tongue under it, Vax’s cock was starting to harden quick. Drool dripped around where his lips stretched around the thick base, down his chin. He grunted, and above him Vax was moaning, fingers scraping Artagan’s scalp. Vax was definitely pent up, and judging by experience that meant this wouldn’t last too much longer.

 

Artagan rolled his eyes up, looking at Vax under his lashes. He was stiff in place, holding Artagan in place. Not that he would move away, and his arms laid limp at his sides.

 

Vax met his eye again, staring him down. He held it as he dragged Artagan by the bangs a few inches of his cock, and _shoved_ it deeper. Artagan felt himself twitch and clamp as his coughs were muffled, tears forming. He had started to feel lightheaded, and his stomach was heaving, trying to force the cock out of his throat. Artagan’s _everything_ throbbed, his pulse fluttering like a rabbit’s. Vax smiled down at him, sheepish and sadistic at the same time.

 

With one hand, Artagan cupped under his mouth blindly, gathering his own spit. Vax raised an eyebrow quizzically, panting open-mouthed. Hazily, Artagan twisted his arm around to reach under the hem of his cloak from behind. Vax’s pink face slushed further as Artagan felt around, until his hand found his hole between his cheeks, all the while looking up at at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

Artagan’s wet fingers traced his pucker, before pressing in and stretching himself open agonizingly slow. He choked down on the cock, and Vax grinned, moaning through his teeth. Artagan’s vision was beginning to look strange, flickering with white lights. His ears rang, and though he wasn’t moving it felt like he was spinning. And above all else, it _burned_.

 

He scissored his fingers insider himself desperately, felt his cock, hard and untouched under the folds of cloth. Heard himself whine, faint and euphoric.

 

Once again, Vax’s hands grabbed him by the skull and pulled him back, fucking his face. When just the head between his lips, and sucked as hard as he could. Vax practically screamed above him, and just as he began to black out, cum spilled into Artagan’s mouth.

 

Vax’s grip laxed, but Artagan stayed on despite his grunts of protest. He twisted his fingers around and yes, _yes,_ that was enough for now. He shuddered and came somewhere into his cloak, whoops, uh oh, he wasn’t in the Feywild so he’s have to clean _that_ later.

 

Artagan slid off of Vax’s cock and fell back, breathing hard against the cold stone. He pressed his eyes shut at his senses returned.They both waited there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Artagan wiped the cum off of his face and swallowed, slurping his fingers noisily. His head ached, and his throat was raw as he cleared it.

 

“I think,” Artagan said, voice hoarse. “That I’ve completed my end of our bargain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just met Artagan, and boy, I love him! This guy is definitely the Traveler imo, and I was in a frisky mood so I wrote something for him. As always, I have no beta so please point out mistakes in my writing. Comments and kudos are appreciated so much! <3


End file.
